The invention relates to a monolithically integrated semiconductor circuit wherein a fixed word store is formed of first and second lines having selected crossover points provided with a coupling element.
A semiconductor arrangement of this type is disclosed, for example, in the book "Semiconductor Memory Design and Application" by Luecke, Mize and Carr, published in 1973 by the McGraw Hill Book Company, New York, pages 154 and 155, in particular FIG. 6.15. The arrangement described therein is used as a fixed word store (ROM), a binary signal being supplied to a line of a first type via a decoder output and a corresponding multi-digit binary output signal being tapped from a plurality of lines of a second type. Here the lines of the second type and the reference potential lines consist of surface-side zones which possess opposite doping and are diffused into the semiconductor layer, whereas the lines of the first type consist of metallic conductor paths. The production of such a structure in a technique in which the diffusion zones are not produced until following the application of the one-layer or multi-layer, electrically conductive coatings which are insulated from the semiconductor layer, and simultaneously using the latter as a doping mask, is only possible at a considerable surface cost.